Quad
The Quad (or Quadbike) is a four-wheeled motorcycle, more commonly known as an "all terrain vehicle" (ATV), in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design Cosmetic differences may be noted between the GTA San Andreas rendition and the GTA Vice City Stories rendition. The Quad in the former assumes a sporty design more suited for recreational use, whereas the GTA Vice City Stories rendition sports more utilitarian equipment, such as racks and additional lights. The GTA San Andreas rendition is based on the Yamaha Breeze and the GTA Vice City Stories rendition is based on the Can-Am Outlander. Performance Due to its design, the Quad is one of the best vehicles for off-road driving in GTA San Andreas, with performance traits similar to the Sanchez, particularly speed-related attributes. It is also one of the best vehicles to use when driving up Mount Chiliad. Its suspension, however is a little wonky and coming off a jump may cause the quad to bounce side to side, causing it to tip over. Due to its size and functionality, the Quad is often referred to as a bike. However, simply due to it having four wheels (not two) then it cannot be considered as such. It however, does have motorcycle-like physics, so the player can fall off if hitting an object at high speed or going down a hill backwards. Stoppies and wheelies can even be done on the quad, just like a motorbike. However, reverse wheelies can be performed (when on a hill), causing the Quad to tumble down backwards. Strangely, this does not cause the player to be tossed away. Just like with any bike, the player can shoot forwards as well as to the left and to the right. In GTA Vice City Stories, the performance of the Quad is considerably downgraded, with very poor handling on wet surfaces and grass (most noticeable during the Quad Time Trials side mission). Grand Theft Auto V The Quad will be returning in Grand Theft Auto V. It has similar body styling elements to those of the 2012 Yamaha Raptor YFZ450 but with a an aftermarket grab bar. The quad bike has handlebars with no coverings. Peformance The Quad in GTA V features large independent springs and shock absorbers for each wheel at the front, surrounded by double A-arms attaching each wheel to the frame. The front wheels also include disc brakes. The rear is unconventional, using independent springs and shock absorbers for each half of the axle, the power is delivered to the rear axle via a chain drive and the braking ability is supplied by a central brake disc. The exhaust pipe exits the rear beneath the arches on the left. Gallery GTA V Quad.jpg|A rear view of the quad Quad-GTAV.jpg|A Quad being used by Franklin Trivia * Despite the Quad being classified as a motorbike, car-only cheats (such as N20 for all vehicles or flying cars) also work on the Quad. This is because the vehicle is not defined as a motorbike in the game's files; instead, it has its own unique vehicle type. * In the mission Local Liquor Store, Carl Johnson and Catalina pursue thieves running away on Quads with the money they were supposed to rob from a liquor store. This is the only mission where Quads are used by NPCs. * The Quad plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-Rose in GTA San Andreas. Locations It can be found in a few places in the San Andreas countryside and in Little Havana in Vice City. ;GTA San Andreas *A small trailer park in the east part of Las Payasadas. *Blueberry Acres, near a barn. *A farm near Dillimore, Red County. *The Panopticon, various places. *Next to a muddy swamp in Back o Beyond. *Beside the Shady Cabin. *Can be spawned through cheats: ** Typing "fourwheelfun" (PC version). ** Pressing Left, Left, Down, Down, Up, Up, X, B, Y, R Trigger, Back (Xbox). **Pressing Left, Left, Down, Down, Up, Up, Square, Circle, Triangle, R1, R2 (Ps2) ;GTA Vice City Stories *Can buy one at Sunshine Autos at the price of $3000. *Can buy one behind a building at Washington beach *Southeastern part of Dirtbike Tracks (automatically activates Quadbike time trials). }} de:Quad es:Quad pl:Quad Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Bikes